Monster Pet Shop
by Otakufanlover
Summary: The Shiba Clan has owned a special type of shop for centuries. It has been passed down from father to son. Now the shop has a new owner, watch how Ichigo Shiba goes about running his shop.


Summary: The Shiba Clan has owned a special type of shop for centuries. It has been passed down from father to son. Now the shop has a new owner, watch how Ichigo Shiba goes about running his shop.

Warnings: Yaoi Harem, Mpreg, Monster Boy anatomy.

The fourth birthday fic in my birthday series for my good friend PaperFox19. I hope you like it. Based off of Pet Shop of Horrors.

All was quiet in the quaint little pet shop, until the phone started ringing. The man on the couch stopped petting one of his very own pets, Chad. What was interesting about this shop is normal humans see a normal pet shop with normal animals, but it is really a Monster pet shop. When people see Chad, they would see a miniature horse, but he is really a Centaur. Chad is of the Heavy Breed of Centaurs.

Monster Info

Heavyweight Centaurs are the most muscular of the Centaur subspecies. They are so powerful that they can move around unimpeded even while wearing heavy armor. However, since they rarely have opportunities to wear armor in modern times, they apply their strength to farming and agriculture. They are the largest and most muscular of the centaurs, and their legs are far thicker than those of other centaur subspecies. However, most are gentle, good-natured, yet absent-minded and they are often dim-witted.

Chad wears arm gauntlets, and no other armor. He has a chocolate colored horse hide.

Monster Info End

The man gets up and answers the phone. He does not say anything before a loud, mad voice yells on the other end.

"Count! What is this? I ordered a tiger!" A male voice yells. Making the Monsters stiffen in anger, that this Human dare yell at their beloved Count and Master.

"You are not satisfied with the merchandise?" The Count asks, calmly.

"Of course not! You sent me a hanging scroll with a painting of a bamboo grove! Thanks to you, I made a complete fool of myself in front of everyone!" The man yells.

"Then, you broke our agreement not to show it to anybody." The Count states, already knowing the answer. Humans could be so stupid sometimes.

"Yes! I held a party to show off the tiger." The man admits. He was then interrupted by a noise behind him. He looks and sees the tiger in the painting coming to life. "Tiger? What is this?! What kind of trick is this?!"

"Trick? It is not a trick. That is what I promised you… the last remaining tiger of his kind, in this world." The Count explains, rubbing Chad's head, who came to lay beside him.

"A real tiger?!" The man exclaims. He looks behind himself again and sees the tiger coming up behind him. "Stay away! Don't come near me!"

"As you breached the term of the contract… "Not to show it to anybody under any circumstances," … I'm afraid we cannot assume any responsibilities for the consequences." The Count explains, not really caring what happens to the greedy Human.

"Wait… Wait, please!" The man pleads. "Count! Count Ichigo!"

The Count, Ichigo, hangs up the phone just as the tiger pounces on the man and kills him. Ichigo sighs.

"Humans can be such foolish creatures. Right my love?" Ichigo looks down lovingly at Chad.

"Agreed, Master." Chad hums, in pleasure as Ichigo continues to rub his head.

 _Welcome to my pet shop. I am Count Ichigo. This is Karakura Town. A mysterious place with many rare and valuable commodities. Tonight, you shall find something you desire._

 **Chapter 1-Daughter**

"Good grief! They say it looked like he'd been attacked by a pack of wild dogs!" A man said, while looking at the scene.

"No, I heard it must've been something bigger than a dog." A woman answered back.

"Yeah, something like a lion or tiger." A second man said.

"Tiger?!" They both yelled.

"No way! There are no tigers in Karakura Town." The first man says. They then look over at a small, exotic looking, little pet shop.

-Pet Shop-

"Please take good care of it." Ichigo says, with a smile.

"I will! Thank you!" A little girl says, as she runs up the stairs with her new pet in her arms. She ran into a man, who was coming down the stairs.

"Excuse me." The man apologized. He then heard chirping. He looked at the cage in the girl's hands, and lifted the cloth over it to see a parakeet. "Oh, just a normal bird…"

The man than continues to walk down the stairs to the shop.

"Hello." The man calls, as he opens the door to the shop. He looks around. "Shoot, nobody's home."

He sees something out of the corner of his eyes. He looks and sees a person standing there. He was taken back. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Welcome. We have everything from dogs to cats to birds to insects to reptiles. What can I do for you?" Ichigo asks, the man. Ichigo was wearing a feminine low-cut red kimono which hangs loosely over his upper arms, exposing his décolletage. Particularly well-groomed and made up, he wears heavy eye shadow and bright red lipstick. The kimono brought out his long orange hair. He was also wearing black heeled sandals on his feet.

"There have been a string of unnatural deaths. All of the victims were customers of this pet shop. I hear the pet shop is a cover and your real business is the Human trade… drug dealing, and Japanese terrorists. The pet shop is suspected of selling animals…prohibited here." The man says, looking around and taking out his police badge.

"You must be mistaken. We do not handle such species here." Ichigo states. He looks over the man. The man was tall and muscular. He had a scar on his chin. He has short white hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black and white shirt, red tie, black pants, and a brown and blue coat.

"Silence! It's not worth discussing with you. Where's the owner?" The man demands.

"I'm afraid I'm the owner. If you have any questions you with have to direct them to me." Ichigo informs the man. He was a little irritated by the man's attitude.

"Alright. Then tell me what you sold to Shusuke Amagai? Don't try to deceive. I know he frequented your shop. Right?!" The man questions, coming to stand in front of Ichigo. Little did the man know he was making the animals angry and restless with is rude behavior.

"Yes, I did sell him an animal. A tiger." Ichigo answers calmly.

"I knew it!" The man cried.

"If you'd like, I'll show you it to you. He didn't like it and returned it to me." Ichigo says, walking over to a curtained off area. "This way. The only tiger I have is here." Ichigo pulled the curtain back so the man could see what was behind it.

"What… What is this?!" The man yells in shock. All he saw was a painting of a tiger. He turns to Ichigo. "You bastard! You scum! You'll see me again! I'll get you next time!"

The man then leaves the shop in a huff. Ichigo smiled in amusement after him.

-Pet Shop: A Little While Later-

"Your daughter? I'm sorry to hear that." Ichigo says.

"We thought if we got a pet, it may cheer us up a little." The husband explains.

"No, nothing can take her place. Alice was my angel." The wife cries.

"Oh, then you will like this. Please come to the back room." Ichigo gets up from his seat and leads the couple to the back room door. "This way."

He leads them down a hall way. "However, if you wish to buy this animal, you must agree to the term that you will not let anyone else see her." They come to one of the many rooms in the back of the shop.

"Please come in." Ichigo says, as he lets the couple walk into the room first. The couple walks into the room to find a little girl seating in a chair. They are stunned when they see her.

"A-Alice?" They say in shocked disbelief. The wife walks up and drops to her knees in front of the girl.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" The wife asks.

"Are we having a dream?" The husband asks.

"No… She looks just like our Alice!" The wife exclaims. Ichigo comes to stand by the girl's chair.

"Please do not be mistaken. She is a rabbit." Ichigo explains.

"A rabbit?" The wife whispers in disbelief.

"It can't be!" The husband says, in confusion.

"She is a rare species inhabiting an isolated island off of Australia. This is a pet shop. We do not sell anything but animals." Ichigo states with a smile. The couple look at each other.

"Yes, of course. She is a rabbit." The wife says calmly, but her eyes were frantic.

"Please! Give us this girl… I mean, this rabbit!" The man asks, desperately.

"Please!" The wife cries.

"Thank you for your business. Please sign the contract." Ichigo says, holding a clip board with the contract on it.

"Of course!" The husband says, as he grabs the clip board out of Ichigo's hand.

"Now, this rabbit is yours. However, please read carefully the three terms on the document. (1) You will not show her to anybody. (2) You will never let the incense that comes with her, burn out. (3) You will never feed her anything but water and fresh vegetables. Especially number three. Do not ever give her anything else, even if she begs. If you breach any of these terms… my shop cannot assume any responsibilities for the consequences." Ichigo warns. The couple finishes signing the contract. They then get ready to take their rabbit home.

"Then, please take good care of her." Ichigo smiles, as the couple leaves his shop with their new pet.

Ichigo turns to his pets. "Let us see if they can keep to the terms."

"I am not too confident they will Master." Chad says, as he comes and lays his head in Ichigo's lap.

"You may be right. Humans can be so sentimental sometimes." Ichigo comments with a laugh.

-A Day Later-

A cute bat came flying up to Ichigo. Ichigo raises up hand and the bat lands on his finger. It chirps at Ichigo.

"I see… So they did it. They fed her." Ichigo sighs. "Humans."

The bat chirps and nods its head in agreement.

"Good work, Ulquiorra." Ichigo praises. The little bat then becomes humanoid with bat ears, wings, and fur legs with claws.

Monster Info

Werebats are humanoid bat Monsters. They are Beastmen with bat-like features that live in caves and other dark places. They hang upside down from the ceiling, in places with limited visibility. Werebats are sensitive to light so they wear some kind of covering to shield their eyes. They have no problem showing skin the navel. Young Werebat's wings sprout from their arms but once they hit puberty they can produce them from their back and use them to fight, but there handy feet claws are stronger than their arms. Their fur reaches up to their shoulder and their knees

Ulquiorra had shoulder length black hair, and green eyes. He wears sunglasses to protect his eyes when he is in his Human form. He has black bat ears, wings, and fur legs with clawed feet.

Monster Info End

He gets up and goes to the couple's, who bought the rabbit, house. He teleported there. He had the same cute bat with him, Ulquiorra. When he was on the porch, he heard someone running up the driveway. He turns and sees the police man from the other day.

"Count Ichigo! Just as I thought…" The man says.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asks.

"Silence! I know you sold drugs to their daughter! All right! This is as good as proof!" The man states.

"You must be joking." Ichigo scoffs. "I am merely the owner of a pet shop. I'm here simply to get back the animal I sold them. I figured they wouldn't keep to the terms of the sale. However, it seems I was too late."

"What are you dribbling about? You're coming with me!" The man orders. He then walks up to the front door and kicks the door open. He walks inside. "What's this smell? Drugs… no, incense?"

He then looks at the stairs and sees a bunch of, what looked like, small babies.

"What? Babies?" The man asks in shock. "What's happening?"

He turns on the light. The babies then turned into rabbits.

"What is this? Was it a hallucination?" He then turned to where Ichigo was supposed to be standing. "You did sell them drugs!"

"Please do not be ridiculous. This is incense bought with the rabbit to kill the smell of drugs in this house. The rabbit dislikes the smell of drugs." Ichigo explains. Before the man could say anything, the rabbits start attacking him. He pulls out his gun.

"Get away from me!" The man yells, and starts firing his gun in the air. Trying to hit the rabbits, but keeps missing. He fires a few more shots in the air, scaring the rabbits away and revealing a body. It was the husband's body.

"These rabbits were eating a human? You! What did you sell them?!" The man demands.

"What I sold was just a rabbit. Only, it was extremely prolific." Ichigo says. The bodies of the dead rabbits give birth to new rabbits. There was now thousands of rabbits around them.

"How can they increase like this? They won't stop; the city will be filled with man-eating rabbit! Do something! You sold them the rabbit!" The man yells at Ichigo.

"I did sell them a rabbit. However, it is impossible to say which one of these it was. Besides, I have a contract with them that says I do not assume any…responsibilities if they feed the rabbit anything other than… water and vegetables. What you need is the Pied Piper of Hamelin." Ichigo says, as he walks up the stair case. The rabbits left him alone. The man runs after him. They come to an open door and see the wife still alive.

"Madam, why did you break the contract and feed her food you shouldn't have?" Ichigo asks.

"Because… Because she wanted it. She cried, begging for sweets. So I just gave her a piece of cookie. She looked so happy. She smiled like an angel." The wife cried.

"Ah, such loving creatures Human parents are. That's exactly how you killed your daughter, the real Alice. Spoiling her to no end since she was little… giving her anything and everything she wanted. Never scolding her when she did wrong. And how did she turn out? Withdrawn from family and society, repeating crime after crime and hurting others. In the end, she herself was destroyed by drug addiction. Yet, you had a chance to save her, did you not?" Ichigo asks, already knowing the answer.

"I didn't want her to hate me! I loved her!" The wife cries.

"These rabbits are born by tearing their mother's womb with their teeth. The mother feeds her own flesh and blood to her babies. The deep love of the mother itself imposes the sin of matricide… on the children." Ichigo explains, while picking up the dead body of a rabbit.

"But, still… Still, she was my daughter! Drug addict or murderer, she was still my daughter!" The wife yells, hysterically. The man is shocked as at the information revealed. The rabbits then attacked the wife. The wife was hurt a little bit, but then the rabbits start dying. One by one, they all start falling dead.

"What's going on?" The man asks. He kicks one of the dead rabbits' bodies. "They're dead? How?"

"The Piper of Hamelin played his piper. The poison the rabbit Alice ate finally took effect." Ichigo explains.

"A poison?" The man questions. Ichigo and the man leave the house.

"Chocolates, candy bars, jelly beans, and cookies… the synthetic additives in those sweets works as deadly poison… to rabbits which are not immune. Through breeding, the additives were slowly stored in the rabbits' genes and then turned into a deadly poison. Yes, what killed Alice was the love given to her for "just this once." Ichigo continues to explain, as the man drives him back to his shop.

They pull up in front of Ichigo's pet shop. Ichigo gets out of the car and starts walking to his shop. The man gets out of his car and asks.

"You knew what would happen, didn't you?" The man states.

"Let's get back to the shop and talk. It's about time for afternoon tea. I can serve you a delicious pie with lots of chocolate and custard cream." Ichigo says walking into his shop, leaving the man staring after him shock.

The man did not know what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
